Just Breathe
by keeyoOt
Summary: Work, Bills, looking after her little sister and being in control. That was the only thing on her mind. She just needs to learn how to breathe. And to do that, she'll be taught by her new boss, the dance instructor and Caelum Corps' prodigy. Noctis Caelum
1. No means NO

**chapter one**

"No."

"But, Lightning! I really want to take these classes!"

"I said no, Serah! Do you know how much this class costs? An arm and a leg!"

"Pleeeeeease~! I swear, I'll work off all the money owed back! Please, please, please, please, pleeeeease? My friends are taking these classes and-

"Serah. I'm not repeating myself. Get out of my face."

"But, Light-

"Serah!"

An awkward, tense silence hovered between both women.

"FINE!" the younger girl growled, stomping her foot and stormed out from the kitchen, upset. Sighing, Lightning watched as Serah slammed the door. _'Is it me, or did a hinge come out of place?'_ she knitted her brows, hurrying to the door, trying to screw the hinge back in place, breaking the rusted metal. "Damn it!" she kicked the door, making all the hinges break off from the moldy door frame, falling to the hard, wooden ground.

Lightning shook her head, running her slim fingers through her strawberry blond hair, agitated. _'How much will this cost me?' _she pondered, picking up the door and leaning it against the wall nearest the exit. She dusted her hands, and patted down her black pencil skirt. Without knowing, she smudged a bit of rust left over from touching the hinge she tried to fix on her white blouse as she tried to adjust her skirt along her waist.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME-? Okay... Breathe. Breathe, Lightning, breathe" she sighed, trying to relax.

*bleep, bleep... bleep, bleep*

"SHIT!" Lightning screamed, running to the counter top and snatching her keys while trying to slip into her black stiletto pumps while rushing to the door.

"Late again! My boss is gonna kill me this time- AH!" her heel got caught in one of the many holes on the metal stairs from her apartment building, making her lose balance. Just as she thought she was going to go head first down the stairs, her hand felt a soft fabric... but instead of stopping fall, she ended up pulling this thing down with her, losing her left shoe in the process.

It had felt like eternity while falling down the stairs, crashing to the dirt ground.

"Ahhhhhowwwwwggggghhhh!" she growled, getting up immediately, rubbing her sides. She looked down at her attire and grunted loudly. "Damn my life!" she screamed at herself, grabbing her keys from beside her fall and ran to her small, brown mini van and revved out from the apartment parking lot and zoomed down the street.

Just as she was leaving, shocking crimson eyes watched her every movement.

* * *

_9.37am..._

Lightning busted through the office doors, holding her pair-less stiletto in her hand while trying to rush to her small desk at the end of the building floor she had just entered. She could feel disgusted glances from all the workers she never really took a liking to, which made her feel uncomfortable. Hanging her head low, she sped up a bit, trying to avoid each and every one's glance.

'Look at her...'

'Um... I'm sure she's going to be fired. That's inappropriate work wear.' It started to become intense, so she shot each and every one of them a pissed glare, making them get back to work.

One of the traits Lightning had that made her so... friendless. Especially with a background such as being an Ex-Soldier working in the Cocoon Army for many years of her youth. She is now 24 years old, and look where she is. A P.A in Pulse Magazines, who gets the least pay in the whole building!

"Light! Where have you been? The meeting started ten minutes ago and... Oh my god. Look at you!"

"Shut up, Fang. Where is the meeting?"

"Girl, you ain't goin' anywhere with what you're wearing. Come with me"

"I need to get to that meeting-

"Not in those clothes, you're not!"

"Argh, hurry up then!"

The tall, brunette woman grinned, grabbing Lightning's hand and dragged her to the ladies room. Lightning was confused when she saw that Fang started stripping. "F-Fang! What are you doing?"

"Swap clothes!"

"Huh?"

"Hurry up!"

Lightning sighed, unbuttoning her dusty blouse and unzipped her skirt. Fang threw her clothes at Lightning, vice versa. Fang's eyes then travelled to the large bruises on her hips and upper thigh.

"What the hell happened?"

"Nothing. C'mon, I need to get to that meeting before Raines actually chews my head off!"

Fang sighed. It took only three minutes for Lighting to change into a tight fitting, baby blue pencil dress that cut just above the knee with a white boob jacket and silver open-toe pumps. She looked at Fang who was shoving Lightning's other clothes into the waste bin.

"Fang! What're you doing? Those cost me my whole pay last week!"

"Well, you're in need of a new set of skirts and blouses from now on. After work today, you and I are going shopping. Thank your lucky stars that I had left my spare set of clothes here when we cancelled the gym spin class session yesterday. You owe me, Light. These clothes need a damn wash" Fang grunted, pulling out a white frilly t-shirt that loosened at the sleeves and a gray waist skirt that cut at mid thigh. She slipped into white strap heels decorated with creamed frills. She also grabbed out her '_dolce and gabbana_' perfume, spraying twice on both herself and Lightning. Fang dusted her attire off and smiled, guiding Lightning out of the ladies room to the meeting room down the hallway.

"Your excuse is that you had your car towed away and the asshole at the info desk wouldn't give it back until he got some ass" Fang explained, dusting Lightning's shoulders off.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Lightning brushed her off and entered through the large mahogany doors that held more than twenty elders on the other side of the doors.

"You're late... Again." Lightning twitched, bowing her head at the arrogant man who clasped his hands, resting his chin on top of them, ashamed of looking at her. Lightning trotted to his side and murmured an apology.

"Thank you gentlemen for your time. My assistant here was a tad bit late, so no notes were able to be copied down. E-mail me the ideas as soon as possible, if that's okay with you all."

"Thank you, Raines." men acknowledged and took their leave. Lightning winced, sighing. She knew what she was going to get... Another lecture.

"Lightning. To my office."

* * *

The oxygen in the room felt thin. Serah sighed as she watched the magnificent body of the dance instructor twirl her best friend, ending off with a dip. Her head had bent back as far as she could with her arm extended back, nearly touching the wooden ground. Serah's heart skipped a beat when she had watched as he dipped his head toward her neck, his lips lining her neckline, yet not touching her. She could feel her stomach tingle with the sensation as if she were in Vanille's place. The music ended, causing a thunderous applaud, and standing ovation. Vanille shied away and twittered with her index fingers, blushing, rushing back to Serah who was grinning widely.

"Wow, Vanille! You were awesome!" Serah exclaimed, jumping up and down with Vanille who still needed air to seize her blushing. "Thank you, Serah!" she giggled.

"So! Did your sister give you the okay to take ballroom classes with me?" Vanille asked, grabbing her bottle, gulping down as much as she could.

"She said no. It was too expensive."

"Darn. Did you tell her that I would be glad to pay for half of the price?"

"No, Vanille. I'll pay for my own. Thank you for your offer, though. You're way too kind"

"Don't worry about it! My Aunt would be happy to help out with paying for this. She and your sister are close aren't they?"

"Yeah. Thanks so much, Vanille. I'll ask Lightning once more" she assured, giggling. Both girls looked over their shoulders to see that the instructor was limping a bit toward his bottle of water that he neglected for the past six minutes of dancing.

"Is he okay?" Serah asked, a little worried.

"Oh my gosh. I didn't realise that he was hurt! He was perfectly fine when we were dancing." Vanille trotted over to the instructor. Serah and Vanille, and the other students of the class watched as he unzipped his black hooded leather jacket, revealing a thin black singlet and silver plain, blank dog chain hanging from his neck. Before even asking a question, they drowned their minds with the handsome features the instructor held, making them swoon a bit.

"Did you both need something?" his voice was soft and husky.

Breaking their concentration, they blinked a couple of times before actually snapping back to reality. "S-sorry. Uhh, we came over to ask if your leg was okay?" Serah muttered, shying away. He looked down at his left leg that bugged him.

"Some crazy woman fell down the set of stairs outside one of my friend's apartment, pulling me down with her" he sighed, dusting the remains of neglected dust on his denim black jeans, a little pissed about talking about it. Serah had found that her brows are knitted, feeling sorry for this handsome man.

"What an idiot!"

"Yeah. She didn't even apologise, and just left." he rolled his eyes, checking his fabulous silver '_Guess_' wrist watch.

"Damn it." he sneered, looking up at the girls who were ogling him. Clearing his throat, he looked away.

"I need to leave now. Lesson's over" he announced, asking for them all to leave... hopefully getting them to stop looking at him like how they were. He could hear girl moaning and saw a couple of them pouting. He smirked, shaking his head, ushering them out of the mirrored room.

"Is there another lesson tomorrow?" he turned back to see that Serah hadn't left yet, whereas her friend was skipping down the hallway. He locked the room and faintly smiled.

"Yeah. Same time." he replied, tucking the keys into his jacket pocket.

"COOL! See you tomorrow!" she exclaimed, waving at him, sprinting down the hallway to catch up with Vanille. He watched as she turned the corner toward the exit.

_'She looks just like the woman who pulled me down the staircase...' _he muttered.

Just as he thought he was finally at peace, his iphone had suddenly began to ring.

"Yeah?"

_'Noct. Where are you? Your uncle is expecting you in ten minutes'_

"I know. I'm coming now."

_'How was class?'_

"Good. Why?"

_'You know. The girls? Were there any cute ones? Hint, hint!'_

"Goodbye, Ven."

_'NO! WAIT-'_

Noctis sighed, cutting his line off. "Perve..."

* * *

**note: **yay! the first chapter done! alright!

**chapter two will be up soon.**

I hope this AU story was okay, though. I haven't written a story in so long! I have just taken a liking to Lightning and Noctis after reading this really cute one shot of them both with the song **'Dark Waltz' **by Hayley Westenra... yeah, I forgot it completely, and I forgot to favourite it, and I loved it!

Well, this is my first fanfic of the cute couple. so please be nice. Excuse any sort of grammar mistake within this chapter. please. lol. thank you!

bye bye!


	2. Fine

**chapter two:**

Noctis strode down the small flights of stairs, wincing every time he leaned all his weight onto his left leg. Just as he reached the bottom, he walked down a couple of blocks, meeting up with one of his closest friends who waited outside the studio building, patiently. He jogged to the passenger seat and slipped in.

"Hey, Noctis."

"Hey."

"How was class?" his friend asked, smirking with glee.

"Good."

His friend took the initiative to ask a bit more, while adjusting his glasses to sit comfortably on the bridge of his nose... hopefully Noctis wouldn't mind.

"Well? Anything new?"

"You're pestering me, Jei."

"Aw, c'mon, Noct. It's not everyday you and I chat like this." Noctis rolled his eyes, smirking. He was right.

Noctis had met Jei when he was only twelve after his parents had died in a car accident caused by road rage from a running criminal. Jei was the son to his uncle's Driver who had been assigned to drive Noctis' parents around, but also had become a victim to the accident, leaving it only Jei and his mother. It was destined for Jei to be Noctis' driver when the time came. Poor Jei had felt the need to fill in for his father's spot as a loyal follower of the Caelum family for being so kind to him and his mother after the loss of his father. Both he and Jei never really conversed like the close friends they considered each other as much due to being raised professionally in business, but they understood each other like brothers.

Noctis ran a hand through his dark spikes, sighing.

"I fell down the flight of steps outside Rai's house." a snort escaped from his friend, but was quickly covered up with an impassive expression. Noctis glared at him over his shoulder, annoyed. At the same time, a small smile plastered upon his face, agreeing that it was pretty humorous himself.

"How did that happen?" he asked, keeping the jerking smile on his face while starting up the car, taking the chance to exit the parking. Noctis chuckled a bit,

"A girl had her heel caught, and she lost her balance." he explained. Jei arched a brow, a bit more interested. "And what made you fall down the flight of stairs?" he asked, curious.

"She grabbed my arm, pulling me down with her. I didn't realise she was falling" he muttered a reply. Jei's brows raised, laughing slightly. "Wow. What a gentleman" he smirked, taking the next turn at the lights.

"The witch didn't even apologise." he hissed, watching the small buildings become larger and larger, until he had realised that they were entering the city. "She just took off" was all he said after five minutes of silence.

"Well, you sound like you have a fun day." he chuckled, looking at Noctis who was quiet. He smirked once more after thinking of more to talk about while on their way to where Noctis was meant to be in another five minutes.

"What about classes? Any cute girls?" Jei smirked, taking a glance at the shy boy who had chosen not to answer such an inappropriate question. Jei only laughed loudly, seeing that he must've seen quite a few.

"There were new comers today." he finally replied. Jei was pretty much surprised that he answered one of his 'not-so-Noctis' questions.

"How many this time?"

"Twenty-two."

"How much altogether?"

"Maybe fifty-seven, now."

"Wow. How did this become so big? You weren't even aiming for tutorial classes. Ever since you danced with Stella, you've been hooked on such a da-

Jei bit his tongue, regretting he even opened his mouth. Noctis was quiet. Really quiet. Jei sighed, finally reaching the building.

"Noctis, I-

"It's fine. Let's go" he murmured, opening the door and exiting the car, making his way to the entrance of the large building. Jei sighed, shaking his head, disappointed in himself. "IDIOT!" he growled, whacking his head against the steering wheel.

* * *

Lightning sighed, slamming the door to her apartment, rubbing her eyes tiredly. She threw her keys on the small table beside the entrance door, heading toward the kitchen, only to be alerted by giggling and squealing.

"Serah? Is that you?" she called, removing Fang's pumps, yelping from the ache she had to endure for the whole day.

"Yeah. I'm in the kitchen with Vanille!"

"Hey, Lightning!" Vanille popped out from the door-less door kitchen and waved at the stressing woman. Lightning gave a faint smile and weakly waved back, bothered. Serah also popped out from the kitchen to greet Lightning who was heading toward the kitchen. Smiling, she held up a small piece of paper with black ink and pictures of dancers and heels with music notes decorating the corners of the paper.

"What is this, Serah?" Lightning asked, curious. She looked down at her sister who was grinning widely.

"The dance class!"

"Serah, I told you no, didn't I... Please, I'm not in the mood at the moment-

"No, Lightning! Listen, Vanille has offered to pay for half of the price. Please, it's only 1500 gil!"

"Serah, please. I'm tired."

"C'mon, Lightning! This is a good offer!"

"Serah-

"PLEASE!-

Lightning gritted her teeth, snatching the paper from her and ripped it up.

"L-Lightning-

"I told you, NO!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

"What's my problem? WHAT'S MY PROBLEM! MY PROBLEM IS, I JUST GOT FIRED FROM MY JOB BECAUSE I HAD TO DEAL WITH YOU, THIS HOUSE AND THE DAMN BILLS AT THE SAME TIME! HAVE YOU EVER LIFTED A FINGER AROUND THE DAMN HOUSE, SERAH!" Vanille jumped, afraid of the situation between the two women.

Serah's usually serene, steady eyes changed immediately with a hard glare and a disgusted expression.

"You're blaming me for losing your job?"

"YES! You're the damn money waster in the damn family! You ask for an ipod, I buy it for you... only to find out it was broken the next day. Do you know how much that cost me, Serah?"

"SO!"

"I bought you a laptop with a deal for wireless, just to find out a large bill because of the overuse of the internet and this resulted in our power was cut for nearly three months until I paid them back! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT COST?"

Serah began to wince with every word coming out of Lightning's mouth.

"Finally, you ask me for a cell phone, and you go behind my back and steal money just so you could top up that damn phone of yours to text your friends! Do you know how much money you took from our savings? Nearly 10'000 gils, Serah! IT'S AS IF YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WORKS IN THIS HOUSE, YOU USELESS PEST OF A DAMN SISTER!"

Lightning's eyes widened, realising what she had just said. She looked at the bulking liquid from Serah's pale blue orbs. Her heart ached suddenly and she could feel her own eyes burn.

"Serah, I-

"N-none of what you said... was the reason I am to blame for losing your job, Lightning." Serah muttered, allowing her tears to fall. Lightning's brows furrowed, watching Serah push past her and ran out of the kitchen, "Serah!" Lightning tried to catch her, but Serah was already out of the apartment with a loud slam to the door.

"SERAH!" Vanille exclaimed, running after the strawberry blond. Lightning sighed, scratching her head, frustrated.

"Light. What happened?" Lightning looked up to see Fang standing at the door of the kitchen entrance, worried. Lightning lowered her head.

"Do you wanna grab a cup of coffee, Fang?" she asked, her voice raspy and tired. Fang gave a small smile, heaving her small handbag onto her shoulder and gave a nod. The look in Lightning eyes seemed faint and distant. Fang saddened, walking up to Lightning who looked as if she were crying... No, she wasn't. Her eyes may seem teary, but the tears would never fall.

"C'mon, Lightning. Let's go" she murmured. Lightning gave a nod.

* * *

"NOCT! There you are, buddy!" Noctis looked up at his blond friend who sprinted up to him and held him in a headlock.

"Ven! Get off!" he exclaimed, only to receive a _'noogie' _from him. Noctis laughed a little, pushing his hyper active friend off. Ven grinned widely, nudging Noctis' sides.

"C'mon, Noct. Were there any cute girls in class today? C'mon, you can tell me!" he pestered, annoying Noctis.

"Why don't you come to one of them to see for yourself."

"GOOD IDEA!"

"Just make sure to keep yourself at a safe _'ten meters' _away from them all. I don't want any complaints from any of their parents or caregivers."

Ven stared at Noctis incoherently. "Exactly how old are these girls, Noctis?"

"The youngest is 16. The oldest is 19."

"Pedophile!"

"How am I a pedophile?"

"You're freaking 25 years old!"

"The legal age is 16."

Ven and the recently arrived Jei gasped.

"Noctis, that's so sick! ... Are they cute?" Noctis twitched, whacking Ven across the head, annoyed.

"I didn't mean it that way you idiot! The legal age to join my classes is 16 and above." he hissed, pushing past Ven who had more questions about the girls spewing from his mouth. Noctis just sighed, ignoring it from now on. He made it to the doors of the elevator, pressing the button going up.

"Noct. Noct. Noctis. Noctis. Noct. Noct-

"SHUT UP, VEN!"

"YOU SHUT UP, JEI!"

Noctis shook his head, stepping into the elevator and pressed the last floor. It took three minutes to get to the top with a few stops for others who wanted to get to the floor higher than their own. A couple greeted Noctis with a bow and a smile, and he in return. Ven was still pestering him with annoying questions and Jei was trying to get him to shut up, threatening to attack him.

*ding*

The elevator doors opened to reveal a tall man with dark brown hair slicked back and a scar on his cheek.

"Hey, Rai!" Ven greeted, giving Rai a high five. The big guy smirked, saluting Noctis and Jei who smirked back. The four of them walked towards the large doors at the end of the building floor, entering with a bow.

"Uncle." Noctis addressed, stepping out of line from the other four. The elder man in the seat before them looked up from his paper work and smirked.

"Noctis... You made it on time, as expected. Although...," Noctis studied him as he stared at his attire.

"I had expected you to present yourself at _'business' _standard." he spoke smoothly, though Noctis could feel the disappointment laced faintly in his words. Noctis sighed faintly, hoping his uncle didn't hear him, and gave a nod.

"My apologies, Uncle. I didn't mean to appear in inappropriate wear. I had things to take care of, and wearing a suit wasn't ideal." he replied quickly, yet paced. His uncle remained impassive, looking down at the papers in front of him.

It was silent for a while, until a ring interrupted their small gathering.

"Julius Caelum's office...," Noctis looked over his shoulder to see Rai had answered the phone and he seemed slightly surprised.

"I'll have a word with him right away. Hold for a moment." and with that, he trotted toward Julius. He leaned in to whisper, and Julius himself gave a slight surprised look.

"Really?"

"Yes, sir"

"Interesting. Reply to meet tomorrow at noon here in this office." Rai gave a nod, bowing and continued to talk on the phone. After a couple of seconds passed, he hung up the phone.

Noctis looked at his uncle and arched a curious brow. Julius intertwined his fingers together and leaned atop them.

"Noctis. The only reason I have called you here is indeed about business." he explained, not really interesting Noctis one bit. Just as he thought things were going to get much of a bore than it already was, he was startled by a sudden offer.

"I am putting you in charge of the company held here in Tenebrae. I will be heading over to Midgar for three months and I need someone who can handle this job here to run it." he gave a smirk, only surprising Noctis more.

"I will be hiring for you two new bodyguards who will attend to your needs outside of work, and during your personal trips to the malls, shopping markets and anywhere else." he announced. Noctis looked at Rai who cracked a grin. Ven and Jei arched curious brows, unaware of what Julius had planned.

"Tomorrow, I will be leaving in the morning. You will be meeting your new bodyguards in the afternoon here in your new office."

* * *

Lightning gulped down her fourth glass of spirits.

"Uh, take it easy, Light-

"How can I? I just stuffed up my baby sister's feelings. I deserve to hurt myself if I stumble because of my drunkenness." she slurred, making Fang sigh.

"Fang? Am I a horrible sister?"

Fang arched a brow. _'How could she say such a thing?'_

"Oh, stop it, Light! Of course you're not!"

"Yes I am... I called my own sister a _'useless pest of a damn sister...' _what kind of sister am I? I joined the Cocoon Army when I was her age, and ever since I came back from the Army, I didn't know anything but _'leadership' _and _'being in control'... _I've forgotten how to be a sister." Fang furrowed her brows. It was rare for Lightning to talk like this. Sighing, she patted the strawberry-head's back downing her own glass of whiskey.

"I can't do anything right. I have some sort of _'clumsiness' _when I'm trying my hardest to be feminine and proper... I can't do it."

"You spent majority of your youth in the Army, I don't blame you."

"It was only six years" Fang smirked, shaking her head.

"I just want a job I can do. So I don't have to stress so much" she sighed, leaning onto her palm. Fang sighed, playing with a lock of her own hair.

"You know what? I think you should let her take that dance class."

"No, not you too, Fang..."

"Yes! I'll pay for it! Once she get's into this class, she's hooked and won't spend money anymore!" Lightning arched a brow.

"Hmmm... Is this what happened to Vanille?"

"Yep. She's stopped asking for the many jewelry in the world, all because of this dance class... Although, come to think of it, it's not Serah's fault you're running low on money. You just simply allow her to have what she asks for." Lightning looked at Fang for a moment before laughing, nodding her head in agreement.

"I really need to let loose. I've been stressing so much lately, I've forgotten how to have fun."

"You're absolutely right"

Lightning sighed. "I need to find a job"

"Oh, Light. Just take a break for a month. You really need it."

"Who's gonna pay for the bills?"

"I will!"

"Fang... I mean it. Thanks, though"

Fang sighed, shaking her head.

"You're so stubborn, it's annoying." she hissed, downing another cup. The two fell into a comfortable silence, until Fang shot up from her seat.

"What is it?"

"I HAVE A JOB FOR YOU!"

"Already? Are you serious?"

"Yep!" Fang grabbed out her cell and dialed a number. It took only five seconds for the other line to pick up the phone, and already Fang was getting into the conversation.

"Hello, I am interested in one of the vacant jobs of body guarding. Quick information, I've spent six years in the Cocoon army and I am capable of almost anything from combat skills to weaponry." Fang paused for a bit and smiled brightly.

"Thanks." and with that, she hung up. She looked over at Lightning who was dumbfounded. She must've been a little off her face.

"Girlfriend! You have to meet at this address at 12pm on the dot. You got the spot straight away!" Fang giggled, writing the address on a tissue using the bartender's spare pen.

"Come, I'll drop you home so you can get a good sleep." Fang smiled. Lightning gave a nod, sighing.

"Thanks, Fang. For everything."

"Don't worry, Light." the two stood up and headed for the exit to wait for their ride.

"Oh... What time does that dance class thing start tomorrow?" Lightning asked, rubbing her eye. Fang walked towards to her ride that had just arrived, looking back at Lightning, smiling.

"It starts at 10am, finishes at 11am. You have a whole hour to get ready for your first meeting. C'mon, you need to get some rest." Lightning smiled, hopping into the back seat.

* * *

**note: **woohoo! I did it! Chapter two is up. I had to re-write the whole chapter, because the previous idea I had wasn't so... fitting. I'm sorry with the constant use of the same words nearing the end. T.T I'm really tired. I wanted to update before I go to sleep. Excuse any incorrect grammar too. thank you!

**chapter three will be up soon!**

OH! thank you to:

sasusaku - EienAi: for reviewing, favouriting and alerting

Melty Bagle: for alerting

sillyscenegurly: for favouriting

and cam277: for alerting.

thank you so much for taking the time to read this... AU! :D x mwahs!

bye bye! *goodnight*


	3. Touch her again, and I'll kill you

**chapter three:**

*rrrrrrrring~ ring, ring... ring, ring...*

Lightning muffled from under her messed pillows and sheets. She blinked a couple of times just to gain her sight back, groaning a bit. Sitting up, she yawned, rubbing her aching head.

"What's that damn noise?" she muttered, rubbing her eyes. She looked over to her right to see her small cell vibrate and ring at the same time. She reached over to her small lamp stool, picking up the phone.

"Hell-

"LIGHTNING! GET YOUR ASS UP!"

"Fang? What do you want?"

"Oh my god, I've rung you more than seven times in a row! You're late for the dance class! It's starting in another seen minutes! After that, you have to meet at that place I called for!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You said you were going to take Serah to that dance class! Hurry up, I've already dropped Vanille there..."

Lightning arched a brow, looking at the time, before gasping.

"OH MY GO- I'M GOING, I'M GOING!" she exclaimed, hanging up the phone and getting ready. She shot out of bed without bothering to fix it up and headed for her messy wardrobe.

"What am I gonna wear? What am I gonna wear?" she panicked, chewing her bottom lip. She was trying to find 'appropriate' office clothing for her meeting that she _barely _remembered Fang making for her. "Um, um, um, um... Damn it!" she just ignored looking for skirts and darted for her tight-fitting black jeans and a loose white plain t-shirt that was on the other side of her closet.

Slipping into her jeans, she scanned the room for her roll of socks that she had finished washing yesterday. Without a singlet underneath, she slipped on her t-shirt and grabbed her white ankle socks from the small pile of other clean socks. She pushed out from her room and hopped down to Serah's room, while trying to put on her socks. She opened Serah's door to see Serah already dressed, but was reading a book and listening to music. She looked up from her book, but sighed looking back down, trying to ignore the fact that Lightning was in her room.

"Serah, come on, we gotta go" Lightning rushed, waiting for Serah to get up. Serah only refused.

"Serah!"

"What do you want, Lightning?" she hissed, plucking the earphones from her cell out of her ears. Lightning sighed, leaning against her door frame.

"I... I've got a surprise for you, okay?" she replied. Serah sighed, closing her book while getting out of bed. Lightning looked at her sister's clothing. A beautiful cherry dress that stopped at her calves with brown loose thin heeled boots, and to top it off, she had a brown vest. Lightning had no idea where she got these clothes from. Was she stealing again?

"Where did you get those clothes?" Lightning's voice seemed tempered. A bit of a rough hiss at the end of the words made Serah roll her eyes.

"If you're only going to growl at me, forget it!"

"I'm just asking, where'd you get them from?"

"I have a bunch of mom's old clothing, okay?" Lightning paused. She saw the distant look on Serah's face. Up until now, she had realised how different her clothes had been. She furrowed her brows, bitting on her lower lip.

"Why are you wearing mom's clothing?" she asked, hesitantly. Serah sighed, placing an irritated hand on her hip.

"Maybe I'm just missing mom! Are we going or not?" Lightning felt a small sting in the pit of her chest. She gave a nod, smiling it off.

"Sorry. Come on, let's go, we're late" she murmured. Serah looked at her sister curiously. She watched as Lightning walked out from her room and headed toward the stairs. She sighed, and began to follow after her.

Serah came out of the house to see that Lightning was already down the stairs waiting by the car. She turned to lock the door, then trotted down the stairs.

Lightning had spaced out for a moment before actually clicking back into reality and opened the car door.

Looking down at her wrist watch, she gasped. _'10.12... SHIT!'_

"Let's go!"

* * *

The two pulled up at a small building, surprising Serah.

"Wait... is this?"

"Yep."

"You're kidding me!"

"C'mon. We're late!" Serah squealed, getting out of the car. Lightning was very amused at how sudden Serah's attitude changed and especially surprised at how tight she squeezed Lightning, while jumping up and down excited.

"Thank you, Lightning! Thank you so much!" Lightning blinked a couple of times and smiled.

"Go on, we're late!"

Serah grinned, running into the building with Lightning slowly following from behind. Lightning had watched as Serah ran into the room, where she could clearly hear Vanille in the background and a bunch of other girls. Surprisingly, she couldn't hear a single males voice.

_"Hey, beautiful!"_

She thought too soon.

She sighed, rushing to the room, busting through the door. She saw a bunch of guys staring at Serah as if she were a piece of meat. One thing that _really_ ticked Lightning off... was that she didn't like the fact that guys talked smack about her sister like that!

"You disgusting little prick!" she snapped, storming up to Serah, protecting her from the lustful glances from the bunch of huddled guys in one spot.

"Oh, is she the mother? She's a bit young to be her mom." Lightning took note of this blond headed boy with a cheeky grin plastered on his face. It was that kind of look that pissed her off most about young boys with hormonal problems.

"I'm her older sister!"

"Now that makes sense," Lightning twitched, walking up to him, face to face.

"If I see you touching her, I swear, I'll break your little neck!" she snapped, raising her clenched fist at him. The blond boy furrowed his brows and stepped back. She was his height, but a tad bit taller, and she was scary. All the guys in the huddled bunch thought she was scary.

"Lightning, you're embarrassing me" Serah murmured, turning red from her humiliation. Lightning glared over her shoulder and snorted.

"I'm just making sure that this _slime _thinks twice before coming near you!"

"That's the whole point of dancing...," all the attention turned to whom Lightning had thought was another guy who seemed to try and chat up her sister. She looked over at Serah who was speechless when he stepped up to face Lightning. Lightning arched a brow and looked this fellow up and down. He was wearing a suit. A black suit with a black shirt beneath and a navy tie that seemed to be the only _colorful _thing that stood out, barely. He was tall, and, to be frank, very handsome. To her surprise, he was staring at her intently. As if he had known her. She wouldn't have a clue who he was...

"Who the hell are you?"

* * *

Noctis was standing at the stereo where he had set up a c.d he had asked Jei to burn for his class today. He was greatly surprised by the amount of people who had attended today. He was more importantly grateful to see that there were males in his class today. He was a little put off, though, due to the fact that the only reason there were males in his class was because of the many women here. Sighing, he took a quick glance to see how many guys had come. More than ten less than twenty, he guessed. Such bulk numbers joined his classes each day. But, in the end, the women trumped the numbers. There are going to be a few girl with girl partners. He would need to change his location soon. This was getting a bit too much for him.

"Serah! You made it!" he turned his attention at the girl he had met yesterday and saw that she was dressed well enough to dance. It was as if she was expecting what dance he had planned for today. He turned back to set up the sound system. He had planned for his morning to go smoothly until he had to get ready to take over his uncle's responsibility for Tenebrae this afternoon. Hence the reason why he was already dressed for the occasion.

"Hey beautiful!" Noctis twitched. _'Ven. You better not do anything reckless...' _he thought to himself, still trying to sort the sound system before he got started. Finally, he had got it to the right song. He pause the track and tuned the volume to suit the room and atmosphere. Just when he had thought things were going as planned, he heard the door being ruthlessly swung open,

"You disgusting little prick!"

Noctis was shocked by such a beautiful voice that was capable of such cursing. He turned around to see what had caused this ruckus, and was in more shock than ever.

_'Ven... What in the world have you done!' _he hissed, running his hand through his hair and sighed, frustrated. He looked at the situation ahead of him and saw that she had the same colour hair as the girl he met yesterday, but she was taller and he couldn't see her face with her back facing him.

"Oh is she the mother? She's a bit young to be her mom...," Noctis knew whose voice that belonged to, and he wasn't in the mood to deal with a cranky parent.

"I'm her older sister!"

Okay, he wasn't in the mood to deal with a cranky _sibling. _Especially an older sibling. He just thanked his lucky stars it wasn't an older brother. Noctis heard yet another smart remark escape from Ven's mouth that only made him want to strangle the life out of him.

_'I shouldn't have brought him at all!' _he sighed, shaking his head.

"If I see you touching her, I swear, I will break your little neck!"

"Lightning! You're embarrassing me"

Noctis was amused at how tough this woman's exterior is. He had never met such an over-protective damsel such as she. A smirk played upon his plump, pink lips and he paused for a moment to see more of this _tigress _before him. He enjoyed seeing flare in a women, but he had never expected one such as she to have a very violent attitude. He almost felt he was going to laugh, although the air felt thick for others around Ven and the woman.

"I'm just making sure that this _slime _thinks twice before coming near you!"

Noctis chuckled deeply, using this time to intervene before something actually happens.

"That's the whole point of dancing...," he watched as she turned to glare at him as if he were to be next to have a go at him. His smirk vanished when he had realised who _exactly_ it was he was staring at. Strawberry blond hair that was laid onto her left shoulder and icy orbs of blue, fair skin and quite tall and fit. She wasn't near his height, but she was clearly taller than all the women in his class... But what caught him was that face.

"Who the hell are you?" he arched a brow, almost matching her glare towards him.

"Waltzing into my class with an attitude that is highly inappropriate and uncalled for, asking me of my identity? Such a rude way for a woman to speak." he hissed.

"Lightning... Cut it out! _This is the dance instructor. _S-sorry, Noctis. I, uh, my sister wanted to check this place out, but I didn't know she would cause such a commotion" Noctis looked down at the young woman who looked almost like the woman in front of him. _'So she_ is_ somehow related to this woman...' _he sighed, looking at the flushed woman in front of him. It was a weird moment. First she was blaring her head off, and now she was as silent as an ant.

"Ooooh. Uh, I... I'm sorry for, uh... Ruining the moment everyone." she apologised, scooting herself to an isolated seat in the corner of the room. Noctis arched a brow at the sudden change of mood from her.

"Interesting..." he murmured, smirking. He turned to the full class and greeted them all.

"Welcome back to yet another lesson. I assume you all were practicing your steps yesterday?" he asked, earning giggles and whispers. He took it as a yes.

"Before I get started, I would just like to welcome the new comers." he bowed. The males in the back looked at Noctis up and down, a little envious about his looks and the way the girls stared at him more than anyone else in the room. Ven grinned, stepping away from the group and towards the front where Noctis resided. In a swift moment, Noctis held his hand out to Serah who was still a bit red from the embarrassment Lightning put her through.

"Today, I have planned something for more than a days worth. This will last three months, due to immense practice and patients." he smirked, the whole time looking at Serah who gave a shy smile. She reached out to grab his hand and he pulled her into his arms swiftly, making her gasp. The girls who watched snared and snickered quietly amongst themselves. Vanille was giggling at Serah who was blushing greatly.

"Seeing as you were the one who was dressed more for the occasion, I thought that maybe you would be good for my partner today" he muttered into her ear. Serah gulped, feeling a bit uncomfortable in her own skin. Noctis stole a glance from the flaring Lightning in the corner of the room. He saw that her eyes were fixated on his arms wrapped around Serah's body. He ignored the deathly glare and continued with the lesson.

"Three months. We're going to concentrate on one thing in my class" he smirked, moving his hands down Serah's abdomen. Her breathing hitched and she _'eeped' _a bit. Noctis darted his eyes from each and every pupil in his class. The girls seemed to hold a look of disgust and aimed it at Serah, and the males in his class rolled their eyes at Noctis.

"And that one thing...," he placed his hands on Serah's hips, causing Lightning to twitch.

"Is to be sexy." with one swift motion, Noctis roughly turned Serah toward him, caressing her spinal cord, stopping at her tail bone.

"The only way to be sexy without even trying...," he began to chuckle as he intertwined his fingers within hers, raising to level with her shoulder. Then, abruptly, he twirled her to face the audience, pressing his chest to her back, roughly pushing her head to the left to expose her creamy neck. He ran his finger down from her jawline to her strained collarbone, creating gasps from the audience.

"... is to just relax," he smirked, twisting her to end up face to face, only inches apart, forcing her bended knee to rest on his hip, and dipped her slightly. "... and let the man expose you." Serah was flushed, her heart felt like it was going to pop out from her chest. She felt like she was in heaven being in the arms of her handsome dance instructor. That was until she felt her body being tugged away from him and pushed behind someone.

"I've seen enough! Stop violating my sister!"

"Not again!"

* * *

Lightning was shocked. She had just witnessed her little sister been felt up by a complete stranger, and he was doing it with his own free will and in front of everyone. What kind of dance is this? This was sex with clothes on!

"... is to just relax," her eyes widened when she saw that Serah's face was only inches apart from this _dance instructor _before her. Her leg on his hip is what set her off. She stood up from her sit. She couldn't stand seeing her sister being violated like this.

"... and let the man expose you." she gritted her teeth, and stormed up to the two and snatched her sister away from his grasp.

"I've seen enough! Stop violating my sister!" she snapped, and this time, she wasn't going to apologise for interrupting the lesson.

"Not again!" Lightning looked the man in the eye and was surprised by the flickering red in his eyes. Something about those orbs scared her in a way. She blinked a couple of times, trying to see if she was hallucinating. She only met navy orbs and a pretty disappointed expression upon his face.

"Lightning. You're ruining the moment again!" Serah hissed, only being ignored. Lightning wasn't too keen on allowing her sister to dance with this violator ever again.

"I don't care, Serah. This wasn't the type of dance I had thought of when I had decided to let you take these classes." she murmured back, never breaking the intense gaze between she and him. She was caught off guard when he smirked, and held her chin, tilting it upward to meet eye to eye. She blinked a couple of times and tried to register what was happening to her.

"You're very rude, aren't you?" his voice seemed pissed, but his eyes never showed any hint of anger. Lightning's brows furrowed, incoherent about her situation.

He inched a bit closer to her, nearly touching noses, and he could feel that she had suddenly stopped breathing.

"Especially after pulling someone down a case of metal stairs and leaving without an apology" he hissed, pulling away from her. She arched a brow. She stared at him as if he were crazy... but she had thought hard, and in a moment, she had remembered the fabric she felt before she had fallen down the stairs.

"It was you?" she muttered. Serah was shocked. "_YOU_ PULLED HIM DOWN THE STAIRS?" she exclaimed, shocked. Lightning furrowed her brows. She shrugged, earning deadly glares from this guy's fan club.

"I didn't know I pulled something down the stairs with me! I was in a rush and I thought it was only me falling." she muttered, ashamed. Serah sighed, annoyed. Her older sister had ruined her first official class! She was never going to bring her here ever again.

"Lesson's over" Lightning looked at him and arched a brow. She looked down at her watch, furrowing her brows.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S 11.36! This class was supposed to be over ages ago!" she screamed, heading out the door. A few seconds later, she poked her head back through the door and bit her lip. "Serah, could you catch a ride back with Vanille, I've got stuff to do" she muttered and left again.

* * *

Noctis was really amused with this woman. She wasn't like what he was used to. She was definitely tough, he figured from her confrontation with Ven at the start of class, and she was also... Somewhat, _hyper actively _rude. Her voice wasn't so high to what he was used to expecting from a woman. She was rather more coarse than elegant. She may have the features, but she definitely didn't have the qualities of a woman from what he's seen.

"Noct. We're going to be late for the meeting." Ven alerted, "Jei's outside right now." Noctis smirked and gave a nod, walking towards the exit. He turned back to lock the doors and headed out with Ven who was still shaken a bit by being threatened by a woman. Noctis noticed this and chuckled. "You're scared of a girl?" he asked. Ven frowned, glaring at Noctis who was laughing.

"Shut up. You weren't the one who was being threatened" he hissed. Noctis grinned, amused by the frightened expression on Ven's face that he rarely ever saw. This, _Lightning, _woman had a huge effect on the day. It was a shame that after what had happened today, he wouldn't be seeing her around anymore.

* * *

**note: **okay, this was rushed, yes. I have finally taken a liking to updating before I go to sleep. I dunno, I feel that it's much better this way than wasting my day! Well, sorry if this was a disappointing chapter. I hope this will progress! OH! There's some sort of twist that I have DECIDED to insert into this story. Yup, yup.

**chapter four will be up soon!**

thank you to:

Animangame02freak: for commenting and alerting

sasusaku - EienAi: once more for commenting!

and lol7770: for alerting

thank you for your support! :D

bye bye, now! *goodnight!*


	4. Repeat

**HI EVERYONE!** I'm so sorry for the really late update. I had completely forgotten that I had ever written a story. hahaha. Thank you all so much who has reviewed this story. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have remembered. Anyway, I've decided to use the three minor character's _real_names.

Ven is now **Prompto.  
**Jei is now **Ignis.  
**Rai is now **Gladiolus**

Only reason is because their names have finally been revealed. :D thank you! _Enjoy_.

* * *

**Chapter four:**

"Oh my gosh, Vanille! She embarrassed me in front of the entire class! How could she do this to me?" Serah cried, covering her red face. Vanille smiled, placing an assured hand on Serah's back. "Oh, Serah. She's just being the _protective _sister she's cut out to be" Serah rolled her eyes and grunted, "Whatever, she did that on purpose so I wouldn't go back to that dance class" she snapped back, only making Vanille giggled. "Serah, we're talking about _Lightning_! Of course she's going to be overly-protective of her own little sister being touched in awkward areas in _her_ eyes. Lightning will always be worried about your well-being. At least give her credit for that" she asked. Serah tightened her lips, a bit iffy about forgiving Lightning for what she's done.

Blaming her for losing her job, is one thing. Embarrassing her in front of the entire dance class, and in front of her dance instructor was another thing, but literally verbally attacking her dance instructor was something so unforgivable to her. How will she ever show herself to him again?

"I just hope Lightning doesn't come to the next dance class" Serah muttered. Vanille laughed. "Well, thank your lucky stars. My Aunt. Fang knows everything, and she's promised that your sister will never step foot in that class again" she assured. Serah sighed, relieved. "Oh, thank Etro. I'm so jealous of you, Vanille. You have such an awesome Aunt. I wish she were my sister." Vanille pouted, "Aw, don't say that, Serah." Serah rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious. At least she doesn't boss you around, or makes you do things you don't want to do" Vanille frowned. "I just want my sister to be more... more like my mom"

* * *

"$#!T" Lightning exclaimed, digging through her pile of clothes. She was lost, and she didn't know what to wear! She pulled out a black t-shirt with faded blue jeans and frowned.

"No." she threw that behind her and searched again. She dug deeper into the unfolded clean washing, and then pulled out something very stunning. She had found a set of Fang's clothes that she had borrowed a couple of days ago, and she forgot to return it. She pursed her lips together and thought for a moment. "Should I?" she asked herself, sighing. She looked down to her feet and bit her lip pondering some more before actually giving in to wearing this gorgeous black satin short sleeved dress. She darted for her wardrobe and grabbed the matching black CL champagne chiffon ambrosina pumps and ran toward the hallway mirror to do her hair into a low side bun, sticking a black french-clip to hold it still.

"Ready" she frowned at the fact she had to wear this outfit again. She didn't like wearing dresses and heels at all. Maybe it was because she could never feel comfortable in it. Fang had no problem wearing this stuff, but that was because she was brought up in a very wealthy family and it was _appropriate _to wear high standard clothing. Lightning cringed at looking at herself in the mirror. She needed to make this new job work... come to think of it, Fang never told her what job this is. Or was she too drunk to remember?

"Just... Go to the building and get this day over and done with" she hissed at herself and swiped her tattered brown bag from the counter desk and pulled out the tissue Fang scribbled the address onto and checked the time.

"DAMN IT!" she exclaimed, reading 11.54am. She snatched her keys from beside her bag and jolted out of the house and locked the doors. Before she even thought about rushing down the stairs, she gripped the rail and glided down the stairs with ease. _'Phew... I made it' _she internally giggled, but on the outside, she was pissed off. She needed to get to that building in under 6 minutes and she needed to get there fast. She hopped into her car and smirked.

"Let's make a good first impression for the new boss" she shifted the gear into reverse and sped out of the car park, leaving a huge cloud of dust behind her.

* * *

Noctis, Ignis and Prompto were making their way towards the building and Prompto was blabbering about how hot each chick in that dance class was, and it really pissed Noctis off. It wasn't the fact that he said how cute each and every one of the females in his class was, it was the fact that he used _inappropriate _words to describe their features.

"We're here" Ignis said calmly. Noctis was first to exit the car and straightened his tie and suit. He looked over the roof of the car and realised the pack of press, paparazzi and news reporters at the entrance of the building. Noctis gritted his teeth, looking at Ignis who seemed shocked himself. Meanwhile, Prompto was already strutting down the aisle, posing for the cameras.

"Damn it, Prompto!" Ignis exclaimed, getting out of the car, and guided Noctis along to ignore the press and such.

_"Mr. Caelum! Word has been said that you will be running the Caelum Corps for the next three months. Why is this?"_

"Sorry, Mr. Caelum is in a rush. We cannot afford to waste any time right now." Ignis excused himself and Noctis and tried to rush him through the building to the top floor.

"Prompto you idiot" Noctis and Ignis hissed, whacking him on the head. Wincing in pain, Prompto glared at them and rubbed his aching head. "What?"

* * *

Lightning pulled up at the Caelum building and looked down at the tissue. She looked up at the sleek sign reading 'Caelum Corps' across the top floor windows. She furrowed her brows. 'This seems way more _strict _than my last job' she thought, stepping out of her rag-of-a-car and shut the door, breaking the door handle. She gritted her teeth and threw the handle to the ground.

"AH, for Goodness sake- huh?" she had realised that there was a whole lot of people gathering at the doors to the building and two figures had just entered the building. She raised a very curious brow. "What the hell is going on here?" she asked herself, studying the men and women with cameras and microphones. She stuck her key into her front door and locked the car, and checked her time.

"**SHIT**" she exclaimed, heaving her bag over her shoulder and jolted for the building doors. Running past the pack of people, she could feel their eyes on her, so she shot a deadly glare at them, making them jump back a bit.

_'What the hell is her problem?'_

_'She's scary' _Lightning sighed, ignoring their comments and ran for the entrance.

She made it inside and looked around, trying to find the receptionist table. Finding it, she brisk walked towards the desk, only to be pushed aside... Roughly.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed, nearly losing her balance and almost fell over if it wasn't for the waiting chair beside the elegant desk. She looked up at the tall man before her with a creamed trench coat, black bandanna and blond hair muddled in different directions. He turned toward her and wrinkled his nose arrogantly. She gritted her teeth, "People like you are the ones who piss me off most!" she exclaimed, storming up to the man and pulled him back to face her and sucker punched him in the jaw.

The workers on the bottom floor gasped at what they had seen. "What the hell is your problem!" he hissed, rubbing his chin, glaring at her.

"My problem?" she asked, calmly sneering down at him. He raised a brow and grabbed onto her collar, about to retort, but she acted quickly and reversed his hold into a tight arm lock behind his back and tripped him to the ground. "Don't even think about touching me, you scumbag." she hissed. The man was in shock.

_'Is this chick even a chick? What the hell was that?' _he thought to himself, afraid to admit that she was pretty strong.

"Somebody call the police!" the receptionist screamed, frightened about what she was seeing in front of her.

"You're pretty much closest to the phone, miss. But, there's no need to, actually" Lightning looked back at a tall, very intimidating man who was covered in dust with a very plain expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, but this building is strictly violent and smoke-free. If you two have a problem to deal with, I suggest you both leave now" he demanded. Lightning pushed the man away out of her grip and huffed. "I only came for my interview with Mr. Caelum, and then this fool here _rudely _pushed me aside, purposely. He deserved what came to him" she excused herself, patting down her attire. The man gritted his teeth, angry. "You bitch! You're the one who punched me for no damn reason! And for the record, I apologised to you when I _gently _pushed you aside!" The tall, dark man just stared at the two bickering, realising exactly why they're here.

"You're both here to see Mr. Caelum?" he asked between their argument that was being watched by the entire bottom floor. They looked at him with pissed expressions and replied with a grunt. He took it as a yes. "Please, come with me" he instructed. Lightning looked at the man and screwed her face into a disturbed expression. "You better keep your distance if you know what's right for you" she threatened. He rolled his eyes. "Oh, get over it, Drama-mama" he hissed and followed the big guy.

Lightning kept that same twisted expression on her face and followed along too. She darted devilish glares at the watchers around her and instantly, they returned to their allocated jobs.

* * *

"Okay, where's Gladiolus? He's taking so long to get here... And the two new body guards are taking their sweet time, too" Prompto hissed, rolling back and forth on Noctis' office chair. Noctis sighed, leaning against his desk and brought a hand to his forehead. "He should be here soon. Just be patient" he said, slightly annoyed by Prompto's voice. Ignis was feeling rather impatient too, checking his time.

"It surely isn't like Gladiolus to be late. He's usually the first here" Noctis agreed to what Ignis has stated. He checked his wrist watch and frowned. _'12.24pm' _he wasn't impressed. Both his to-be body guards weren't even here yet. How in the world is he going to trust them, if they're going to be tardy?

"Noctis" the three men looked up and saw Gladiolus walk in, covered in dust. "Whoa. Gladiolus, what happened to you, bro?" Prompto asked, shocked. Gladiolus bowed his head, a little embarrassed, yet with pride. "Some crazy driver revved a bit too much and created a sand storm... I was caught in it" he briskly explained. The three men paused. Ignis and Noctis restrained themselves from laughing, but Prompto had no problem with blurting out a laugh. Gladiolus glared at him and ignored him, annoyed.

"Anyway, your clients have arrived" he quickly mentioned before burning Prompto's head off. Noctis gave a nod, holding up a hand to signal them to come in, "Let them in"

* * *

**Author Note:  
**Sorry for the late update! Like I said, I had forgotten about this fanfic. My apologies. I'm sorry for the disappointing update and the many grammar mistakes as well. I have homework to deal with and I need to get on top of that, but I didn't want to leave this story hanging. :) I hope you forgive me. I'll try my hardest next time I update, and hopefully, I won't have so much in my hands. Thank you!

Bye bye


End file.
